


【擎蜂】冷战

by YourMajestyFox



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: 小甜饼，恋爱交往初期。背景杂。
Relationships: Bumblebee/Optimus Prime
Kudos: 11





	【擎蜂】冷战

“Bumblebee.”

“Optimus Prime.” 

明黄色的小型汽车人挺直了腰板，仰头盯着面前深蓝色的光学镜，头顶上的触角都竖了起来。

“我再说最后一遍，不能随便和路上遇到的人类飙车。不可以，知道吗？”擎天柱抱着手臂，眉头紧皱地俯视着他，耐心像是快被消磨殆尽。

“我没有！”几乎话音刚落，尖声的反驳便从大黄蜂的收音机里传出来，看来是早早准备好了这些音频数据。

“别对我撒谎，Bee！”

“我为什么要对你撒谎？！”

“普神啊……你什么时候才能长大一些？”

“我……成年……”收音机突然传出一阵杂音，气急的大黄蜂猛地扭头就走，最后几个音节紧接着蹦了出来，飘荡在空气中，“Optimus Dumb Shit-head Prime!”

擎天柱愣了一秒，接着反倒笑了出来。不愧是他聪明的小战士，到底是从哪儿拼来的这些单词？

几个小时后，擎天柱终于处理完手头堆积的事务从办公区走出来，迎面撞上正往反方向走的大黄蜂。他习惯性地抬手，想要拍拍那闪亮的黄色肩甲。然而小侦察兵执拗地不去看他的领袖，在对方手指即将接触到他的一瞬间扭了下身子，以一个奇特的姿势躲了过去，面无表情直勾勾地盯着前方走掉了。擎天柱睁大光镜，不可置信地扭头看着大黄蜂越走越快的背影。

于是，冷战开始了。

大黄蜂每天还是照旧和其他的汽车人伙伴们打打闹闹，有说有笑。他也并不躲着擎天柱，只当他是空气一样，并且坚决不和他说一句话。更加奇特的是，大黄蜂似乎说服了基地里的每一个汽车人，让他们不要过问他俩的事，更重要的是，不要帮擎天柱说话。而汽车人领袖对此竟然生出一种钦佩与骄傲之情，默默赞叹于小副官的领导力与执行力。领袖也一直对自己的冷静与沉稳十分有信心，直到现在——他的小战士已经4天没理他了。

第1天，擎天柱判断大黄蜂不过是如往常一样耍耍小脾气，晚上就会回来乖乖爬上他的充电床。可他失策了。大黄蜂不仅没有爬上他的充电床，连他的房间都没有进。擎天柱端坐在床侧，手指啪嗒啪嗒地敲着金属床沿。他调出早上的记忆数据，反复观看，却越来越有些恼怒。大黄蜂也不是第一次违背他的命令了，但这次竟如此不听劝说，还像个孩子似的与他赌气。是他把他惯坏的吗？擎天柱转身平躺在充电床上，缓缓闭上光镜。明天，他要去找小家伙好好谈谈。

第2天，大黄蜂准时出现在训练场上，与往常没有任何区别。擎天柱径直走到大黄蜂面前，“Bee，我们需要谈谈。”小侦察兵抬起头，貌似无辜地眨眨光镜，伸出手指了指自己被毁坏的发声器，又摇了摇头，紧接着一挥手，变成跑车一溜烟地离开了。擎天柱愣在原地，一头雾水——他的意思是，他发声器坏了说不了话？可他刚刚明明看到大黄蜂利用收音机和爵士吵得正欢。看来他是铁了心和自己较这个劲。向来平静的领袖芯中不知道为什么涌起一股怒气，他倒要看看，这不听话的小机子到底要和他冷战到什么时候。

第3天，例行汇报会的气氛诡异到了极点。擎天柱的面部装甲将他的表情遮挡得严严实实，但偶尔游离的光镜还是出卖了他。在他望着的方向，已经发过言的大黄蜂一副无聊至极的样子，不时左顾右盼，触角与背后的一对门翼有节奏地随着空气置换的频率轻轻颤动。像是感受到了自己身上的目光，大黄蜂扭过头来，开始与对方的光镜进行无声的对视。擎天柱略微吃了一惊，被那双湛蓝色光学镜一动不动地注视了十几秒以后，浑身不自在地移开了视线。于是他便错过了这样一幕——大黄蜂扬起嘴角，像是刚赢了一场速度竞赛一般，触角和门翼都欢快地抖了几下。而仍在报告工作的其他汽车人此时此刻，全都希望能早一点踏出这个房间。

第4天，结束一天工作的擎天柱回到空无一人的休息室，对着堆了半床的数据板发呆。他有些坐立不安了。他从没觉得自己的耐心是这么的不堪一击，甚至快要怀疑起自己的品格是否有资格担任博派的领袖。他的小副官整整3天没有和他说一句话（除了汇报任务），而他甚至都不知道为什么。是哪句话说错了呢？他一遍又一遍重新调出那天争吵的音频，是不该说他撒谎，还是不该说他没长大？可他也不是第一次这样责备他了，也许一直以来，大黄蜂都对此暗自不满。擎天柱越思考越觉得芯里烦闷，起身走向基地建筑外围的空地。出乎意料地，他看到了一个熟悉的黄色身影。

大黄蜂仰面躺在一处高台上，两只手臂交叉放在头雕下面，曲起一条腿，望着星空发呆。擎天柱从不远处打量着他。夜晚的零星光线照映着大黄蜂的机甲，像是镀上了一层若有若无的银漆，也勾勒出一身好看的机身弧度。擎天柱忽然意识到，面前年轻英俊的黄色小机子早已不是从前脆弱的幼生体了。他总是习惯性地对他保护过度，又对他的要求过于严厉，作为长官也好，作为恋人也罢，他似乎都不是太合格。越是在意就越是不懂得分寸，擎天柱在芯中苦笑一声，缓缓向对方走去。

大黄蜂的音频接收器早已捕捉到擎天柱接近的声音，而他对此似乎并不是很在意。红蓝色的大型机走近他，停在高台的一侧，一只手肘假装轻松地斜靠在台子上。

“Bee，我很抱歉。”

大黄蜂本来没想理他，不过对方忽然没来由的道歉果然吸引了他的注意力，让他将头雕转了过去，看向擎天柱恰好与自己平行的光镜。

“我是说，呃，如果我说了什么让你不开心的话，我很抱歉。”擎天柱依旧戴着他的面部装甲，此时此刻也正好完美隐藏起了他的窘迫。

大黄蜂耸了耸肩，“我没有不开心。”收音机的杂音划破安静的空气，有些刺耳。

擎天柱也没料到会得到回应，于是有些惊喜地扬起头雕，“我知道你在生我的气。我不该指责你撒谎，更不该说你还是个小孩子。”

“不，我只是……”这下轮到大黄蜂窘迫了。这样的道歉从擎天柱的口中说出来，显得他自己好像真的是有些幼稚。“我再说最后一遍。”

“什么？”

“你说，‘我再说最后一遍，不能随便和路上遇到的人类飙车’。什么叫最后一遍？是你以后再也不和我说话，还是你准备把我赶出基地？我又不是个傻子，不需要你用这样的话来警告我。”大黄蜂气鼓鼓地竖起头顶的触角，收音机的音频断断续续，好不容易才表达清楚。

擎天柱瞪大了光镜。他实在是没想到，罪魁祸首竟是这一句话。他诚恳至极地看着面前的小机子，“Bee，你知道我不是这个意思。”

“我当然知道，否则我早跑了。”大黄蜂扭过头雕，继续望向星空，眨了眨光镜，“说真的，Optimus，为什么他们都说你脾气好？我可不觉得。”

擎天柱微笑起来，啪嗒一声收起面部装甲。是啊，当他是其他人的Prime时，他沉稳冷静又可靠；当他是大黄蜂的Optimus时，他的冲动焦虑与膨胀的控制欲，全部无所遁形。他俯下机身，高大身型的阴影将黄色小机子的上半身笼罩其中，“那我们算是和好了？”

“好吧，算我原谅你了。”大黄蜂努力绷着严肃的表情，触角却一颤一颤的，水一样清澈又明亮的光学镜中映出一张帅气的面孔。

大黄蜂微微昂起头，于是擎天柱吻上他的唇。

噢，看来偶尔任性一次也不坏。小侦察兵芯想着，闭上光镜偷偷笑起来，沉溺在领袖令他迷醉的气息中。

——————

“Bee，我有个事情想问你。你是怎么说服大家的？”

“哦，我跟他们说，谁要是敢多管闲事，我就跟你告状说他欺负我。这样你就会把他关在办公室训斥一整个塞时，还会加倍他的工作量，并被迫承受你好几天的死亡凝视。”

“……死亡凝视是什么？”

*今天的B宝也很皮

——————

*碎碎念：个人不太喜欢过于幼齿的Bumblebee，总觉得应该是有些调皮的青年小伙才对。笔下的大哥也更像是恋爱中会烦恼的普通人。


End file.
